


You're a Mess

by Lady Luck (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Lady%20Luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ji-yong was a mess, and Seunghyun thought it was cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Mess

Jiyong was a total mess, and it was all because of finals. Finals would determine his future, and he really needed to pass. His best friend, Seunghyun, didn't have to worry about finals. That was because he had two more years of school left, and wasn't really worried about school. He was passing, so that was all he cared about.

"Seunghyun, can you stop breathing down my neck?" Jiyong asked, and that caused Seunghyun to laugh.

"You need a break from school working, Jiyong. You're going crazy."

"Am-- wait I thought you were behind me at the desk?"

"I told you that you were going crazy." Seunghyun stated in a I-told-you-so tone of voice.

"Come cuddle with me, I need cuddles." Jiyong pouted as he sat his things beside the bed.

Seunghyun walked over to the bed, and purposely climed over Jiyong. This made Jiyong roll his eyes in frustration before wrapping his arm around his younger boyfriend. That's when the realization hit him, and his demeanor changed.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Seunghyun asked in a worried tone of voice. He was worried about the love of his life, and that made Jiyong happy. That he actually cared about his well being.

"No, you didn't. But I just realized that this is my last year here, and I'm not going to see you for a while." Jiyong frowned, and Seunghyun placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Don't worry, Jiyong. I love you, and only you." Seunghyun reasured his older boyfriend.

"I know, and I love you. Only you, Seunghyun." Jiyong smiled before returning the kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You're amazing, and you're going to kick those finals in the ass." the pep talk was working, and Jiyong appreciated it.

"Thank you, I try." he laughed, holding his boyfriend in his arms.

This was the best night he had ever had in a really long time.


End file.
